Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke: Rudy's Adventure!
by NerdAlert8910
Summary: It's the Pokemon emerald you all know and love! But crappier. Join Rudy on his journey to become the Hoenn Pokemon league Champion, along the way he'll meet friends and enemies, catch Pokemon, and maybe even fall in love and save the world! Find out in Pokemon Emerald Nuzlocke! Rated M for language, drug/alcohol use, suggestive adult themes, and side splitting comedy! 18 and up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey what's up everybody it's NerdAlert coming at ya with a new story! This is based of of a playthrough I'm doing of Pokemon emerald, but it's Nuzlocke rules. For those of you who don't know what a Nuzlocke is, basically if your Pokemon faints it dies. You can only catch the first Pokemon you encounter per route. And you have to nickname every Pokemon you catch. I'll be making the story a little more interesting than the scripted events in the game, adding comedy, romance, and so much more. this will be my first rated M story, lots of swearing! I don't own Pokemon emerald or the Nuzlocke rules!**

Chp1: Littleroot… Town?

This story started as all stories do… with a teenager stuck in the back of a moving truck! Amongst the precariously stacked boxes of stemware and copious amounts of wine, sat Rudy. Rudy's mother and him were very poor, so he had to ride in the moving truck… in the trailer. You see his mother had been banned in the Sinnoh region, for public indecency, public intoxication, and also for assaulting the prime minister. So they decided to move to Littleroot town, which was located in the butt crack of nowhere Hoenn. It was a town away from where his dad worked and lived in Petalburg, why they couldn't just move there was beyond him but whatever.

Rudy finally felt the trailer jerk to a stop, he sighed and grabbed his white and green hat and placed it on his head. The trailer door opened to reveal his mom, she was a short woman with brown hair and a curvy build. "Rudy, What do you think of our new home?" she shouted, obviously drunk! Rudy looked around the town, if you could call it that? It was literally two houses and a lab which had a hole in the roof, the place also seemed to be overrun with Poochyena, Zigzagoon, and wurmples. He sighed as his mom wrapped her arm around his shoulder, the smell of wine radiating from her.

"Hopefully our neighbors aren't complete and total hoe bags like last time!" Rudy looked around cautiously, seeing a lot more people than there were houses. "Um, mom? I think majority of these people are homeless, and or feral!" But she didn't listen to him, and she started dragging him towards the house. "The movers pokemon are setting everything up for us, let's go watch!" They opened the door to see most of their stuff being thrown around by a pack of Vigoroths, fantastic… "Oh Rudy! Your dad sent you a clock, you should go set it!" Rudy went up the stairs dodging the plates being thrown at him, finding only one other room.

Where was his mom's room? There was only this room and the kitchen/living room downstairs, what the hell? He shook his head, deciding to just set his damn clock and get it over with. He began messing with the cogs on the back till it was the correct time, then he placed it back on the wall. "RUDY CHECK YOUR DESK TO SEE IF IT'S CLUTTERED IN SHIT!" His mom yelled up the stairs, he looked over to the desk and saw a potion smashed into his PC screen. Probably from a Vigoroth, he carefully without cutting himself removed the potion and put it in his bag. He then went downstairs, the place was in shambles but the good news was that the Vigoroth were gone.

"Um, mom! Are you aware that there's only one bedroom and no bathroom?" He asked, but she had her eyes dangerously close to the tv. "Sweetheart look! This guy on tv looks just like your Dad!" Rudy glanced over at the television but the news report had ended, must've missed it. "Oh Rudy baby! You should say hi to our neighbors, they're friends with your dad! Also if they have the good kind of silverware, steal it discreetly!" she called to him from the table, trying to uncork another bottle of Pinot noir. Rudy slammed the door, and walked over to the only other house. He looked at the mailbox, it said Prof. Birch but someone had vandalized it to say Bitch.

As soon as Rudy walked through the door he regrets his decision, he was instantly flocked by two people who got all up in his face. One was a kind looking woman, who was about his mother's age. Something about her was unsettling, but there was also a little girl who looked about seven years old. They both started asking him way too many questions, and he hated it. "Oh you must be Rudy! Norman's son!" "Are you a Pokemon trainer?" "You should meet our daughter May!" "What's you favorite Pokemon? Mine is Rattata!" "Pleasegivemegrandchildren!" "Is it possible to contract STD's through your nose?"

Rudy went upstairs to, once again, the only other room in the house! Seriously, from what he gathered like four people lived here? He looked around May's room, it was neat and tidy except for one thing. There was a Pokeball lying on the floor in front of the bed, he didn't see any sign of May. So he walked over and picked up the Ball, only to get tackled from behind onto the bed. He was flipped over, and there she was… the most beautiful and terrifying girl he had ever seen.

May…

She had long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, she had this look of ferocity about her. She also had a nice figure sporting a slim waist and strong hips, which she was straddling him with. And her chest was a decent size, he couldn't help but notice seeing as it was in his face. "Who are you!? Are you a spy!? Sent here to take my Pokemon!?" Rudy raised his hands defensively, God her face was close to his. Focus! "I-I'm your new neighbor, Rudy!" May instantly brightened at his words, jumping off him and helping him up. "Oh hi! I'm May! I love meeting new people!" May grabbed the sides of his head and smooched both his cheeks, Rudy's cheeks blushed a deep red.

May smiled at his blustering, she gently shoved his shoulder. "You're cute, you have to meet my Dad! He's got wicked cool Pokemon!" Rudy was about to say something, but they heard May's mother call from downstairs . "I hope you two are having a good time up there! Remember the condom works better when it's not being worn!" May's dispassion changed from happy to annoyed, she turned towards the stairs and shouted. "We aren't having sex Mom!" They heard a disappointed groan, then May looked at the clock. "Oh gosh is that the time? I've gotta go, we should hangout sometime!" And then she sprinted down the stairs, leaving Rudy very confused.

He decided that hanging out in a girls room when said girl is not present was creepy, so he decided to just go home. As he passed the two downstairs he was bombarded with questions, again. "So how did it go?" "Did she show you her boobies?" "Did she at least give you a blowjob?" "I'm not old enough to have boobies." "Next time try lying naked on her bed, with only a bow on your Seviper!" "Do you want to see her boobies?" Rudy just ignored them, and walked out slamming the door behind him. Her family is weird, and that kinda scared him. But May, oh May was absolutely amazing. She smelled nice, and he wanted to get to know her more. He started walking to his house when he noticed a kid to his right, they were standing in a trail that led into the forest. Creepy.

It was a little girl wearing a yellow sundress, and big red bow in her hair. She motioned him to come to her, and he didn't want to. But she had a look that told him that it was urgent, and she kept looking out into the forest. So he went over to her, she still kinda creeped him out but but he was a fast runner. Even without his running shoes! "What's the matter?" She just pointed in the forest, and sure enough he heard shouting and Pokemon noises. Something was attacking someone, and his morals wouldn't let him just leave it be. "Dammit!" He said, and he sprinted into the forest.

 **AN: Hey guys, how are you enjoying the adventures of Rudy so far? I am loving writing this, because I don't know where it's going to go! As you may have noticed (heh! May.) I was a little more detailed with May's physical description, that's because I'm wondering whether or not to make this a lemon? It is rated M after all, but I'll let you guys decide. Another thing I need help with is my starter, Nuzlocke rules state your starter is determined by your trainer ID number's last digit. If it's 1-3 grass, 4-6 fire, 7-9 water, and if it's 0 I get to choose. Well I got zero, so vote for the starter you want! Torchic, Treecko, or Mudkip? See you guys later, Cyber high-five!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I'm really excited about this chapter! Now I got a few suggestions for the starter, but the one I chose was from a message I got! Sorry if the one you wanted didn't get chosen, but I'm sure you'll come to love my starter. I don't own Pokemon emerald or the Nuzlocke rules.**

Chp2 : Starting to get interesting

Rudy didn't have to run very far before he came across a rather portly man being attacked by a large hoard of Zigzagoons, he was screaming as the the spiky creatures bit and charged into him. "Oh God someone help me, I just wanted to watch them breeding!" Rudy recognized this guy, he had met him before at a barbeque his dad threw once. That was professor Birch, May's dad! "Hey professor! How can I help?" Rudy yelled, the professor looked up at him. And screamed back. "Do you have Pokemon ? Back! Back you worthless normal type!" Rudy didn't have a Pokemon, but May did! Didn't she come this way? "No I don't, but isn't your daughter somewhere around here?" Professor Birch wrestled one of the Pokemon into a headlock, swatting the one on his other arm with a stick. It wasn't very effective…

"No! She just walked by in a daze, it was like she couldn't even see me!" *Flashback* " _AAAAAAAAHHH! OH MAY! HELP ME!... MAY?" Birch said desperately as he was brought to the ground by Zigzagoons, and May just kept on skipping by humming a happy tune. "I met a boooy! I met a boooy! And he's super cuuute! And he's super cuuute!"_ *End of Flashback* "Just use one of mine, they're in my satchel! I dropped it over ther- OW Groudammit!" Rudy looked around and spotted the bag on the floor, he reached in the bag and pulled out three Pokeballs.

 **WHICH POKEMON WILL YOU CHOOSE?...**

 **TREECKO...**

 **TORCHIC...**

 **MUDKIP…**

…

Rudy grabbed the blue tinted ball and threw it out, and in a flash of light out popped a Mudkip! "Uh, Mudkip kick their asses!" Mudkip let out a gurgling growl and rushed the small group of Zigzagoons, tackling into them and sending them flying. Most of the wild Pokemon scattered, except for the largest one which stood it's ground against Mudkip. The larger creature growled at Mudkip, trying to frighten him away. The tiny blue Pokemon became more reserved, taking a more defensive stance. Mudkip then used his superior speed to charge forward, slamming his head into the Zigzagoon's face. The creature stumbled around, then passed out and fell to the ground.

Rudy sighed with relief, looking down at his little blue companion.

They both nodded to each other, then looked to the beaten and bruised Professor. "Did ya beat'em?" he asked, woozy from the blood loss. Rudy shook his head and began trying to help him up, grunting because of the man's sheer wait. After about an hour of pushing, dragging, and short breaks, they finally got Birch's fat ass to his lab where his assistants gave him medical attention. He laid on a bed with an IV hooked up to him, and bandages all over his body. Rudy was about to leave, but Birch called him back. "Hey kid! Thank you! You're Norman's son Rudy right? Well as a thanks for saving my life, I'd like you to keep the Pokemon you battled with! You can even name him if you like…"

 **RUDY GOT MUDKIP!**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO NICKNAME YOUR POKEMON?**

 **BURBBLE**

"I think I'll name him Burbble." Burbble croaked happily, and hopped up onto Rudy's head. Birch laughed at this, but then started coughing. "Oh it hurts to laugh, Rudy I can tell that you're going to be great friends with that Pokemon, I guess Pokemon training runs in your blood." Rudy scratched Burbble behind his cheek fin, making the Pokemon hum in happiness. "Hey if you wouldn't mind, May is up on route 103! If you could walk her home that would be great." Rudy nodded and was on his way, walking out onto route 101.

As he walked along the grassy trail, he noticed a Wurmple approaching him. Burbble hopped down and stared at the bug, the Wurmple tilted its head making a high pitched clicking sound. Rudy smiled, looking down at his Pokemon. "Aw did you make a friend?" Then in an instant Burbble's tongue shot out, and he ate the Wurmple. "Oh my God!" Rudy said, jumping back in surprise. The Mudkip looked back up at him, and croaked happily. Rudy just decided to keep walking, he looked back where the Wurmple once stood. "Circle of life I guess."

As they walked he would glance around, keeping alert for any other wild Pokemon. Rudy then heard a growl from behind him, he turned around just in time to see a Poochyena bite into his ankle. "OW! Fuck!" He kicked the small dark dog, Burbble instantly jumped into defensive mode. Rudy was pissed, pointing at the wild Pokemon. "Burbble use tackle!" Burbble sprinted forward and slammed into the Poochyena, the small dog yipped as it was launched into the bushes. Rudy sighed and looked down at his leg, Burbble nuzzled up to him. Rudy thought it would be best if he just got to the next town as soon as possible, so he hobbled as quickly as possible through the grass.

Along the way he encountered another Wurmple, but Burbble ate that too. Finally they reached Oldale town, which Rudy wouldn't classify as a town either! There was two houses a Pokemon center, and a Walmart! Who founded these towns? Jackass neighbors who hated each other so much, the called their little clusters of houses towns? He just let it go, walking towards the Pokemon center. He looked at the glass doors and stepped up, but they didn't open like he expected. He waved at the sensor above the doors, still nothing happened. He then grabbed the center of the doors, forcibly pushing it open.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon center! My name is nurse Joy, would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" Said a pink haired woman behind the desk, she had a cheery tone that was somewhat unsettling. "Um, actually I need some bandages for my leg." The nurse nodded, pulling out a bottle of disinfectant and some gauze. The desk had no entrance, so she climbed over it. Clumsily knocking over a picture of her and a million other girls who looked just like her, as well as the PC which crashed to the linoleum floor. Rudy sat down and pulled up his pants, exposing the bite wound.

She dabbed the flesh with the disinfectant, it stung and caused Rudy to grind his teeth. She then wrapped up his leg, tightly but gently. After she was done wrapping his leg, she picked up Burbble and placed him in the healing pod. She pressed the start button, but the machine didn't start. So she gave it a swift kick, and the machine started up! Rudy asked. "Why is this place so run down?" The nurse looked over her shoulder and said. "They can't run power lines this far out in the boonies, so we have our own generator. Unfortunately the healing pod and the lights take up so much power, so things like the air-conditioning and doors don't work."

The healing pod let out a little jingle, and she grabbed Burbble and placed him on the counter. Rudy got his Pokemon, and said. "Thank you." Nurse Joy nodded, with a smile on her face. "Have a nice day, we hope to see you again!" Rudy's face scrunched up, he was shocked by her words. "That's a terrible thing to say in a hospital!" But she just continued about her business, so Rudy went outside not bothering to close the door behind him. He started heading towards route 103 again, but he was stopped by a man in a blue apron. "Hey do you know what a store is?" Rudy looked at the guy like he was crazy, because he probably was. "I'm pretty sure everyone knows what the concept of a store is." But the guy grabbed his hand and started dragging him over to the small Walmart, Smalmart?

"This is Walmart, we sell a great many things here. You should come by when you're low on important stuff, like potions, Pokeballs, and toilet paper! Here take this potion, on the house!" Rudy accepted the potion, then the man just stared off into space. Like he had been completely Frozen, Rudy slowly backed away and started heading to route 103… again! He walked for a couple minutes, looking around for May. Then he spotted her on a ledge by a small lake, she had a small red device in her hand. It looked like a cellphone, but it was too big. He rushed over to her, calling out to her. "May!"

May turned around, and perked up upon seeing Rudy. "Hey Rudy! What are you doing here?" Rudy was about to answer, but he was interrupted. "Wait!" She shouted, noticing the Mudkip standing next to Rudy. "Did my dad give you a Pokemon? Oh we should totally battle! Go Shrub!" May sent out a Treecko, it let out a hissing noise and got into a fighting stance. Burbble saw a small patch of mud, and with his tail slapped the wet earth towards Shrub.

 **BURBBLE LEARNED MUD-SLAP!**

The mud got in Shrub's eyes, but he wiped off the mud and waited for May's command. "Shrub use pound!" The Treecko balled up its fist and punched Burbble in the face, Burbble stumbled backwards but regained his balance. "Burbble use tackle!" Burbble tackled Shrub, and backed off. May pointed at the Mudkip, ordering. "Shrub use leer!" Shrub glared at Burbble, this angered Burbble make him take a more offensive stance lowering his defense. Rudy noticed this, he couldn't let her go first. "Burbble use tackle!" Burbble tackled Shrub once again, sending him into a tree trunk. "Shrub return!" She said, putting Shrub back in the Pokeball. "Wow you're really good, here!" May handed him some money, Rudy was about to refuse but it was like she read his mind. "When you win a Pokemon battle, the loser pays the winner!" Reluctantly he put the money in his pocket, then he remembered why he was here! "May your dad was attacked, he's at his lab! I'm here to walk you back!" May covered her mouth, and touched his shoulder. "Aw you're so sweet! Well we better get going." May slipped her arm into his and began walking, Rudy's face redder than a fire type.

As they walked back arm in arm, May talked about her favorite Pokemon types. Rudy just watched and listened the whole time, studying her face and when she moved he arm animatedly. This brought a smile to his face, she had such an awkward and weird family. And yet she was still so happy and bubbly, before he knew it they were back in Littleroot. Where had the time go? Guess time flies when you're having fun. They both went into the lab, where professor Birch was still laying. "Ah there's my big girl! You almost let me die!" He said, more in a cheery tone then Rudy expected. May laughed, and replied. "Sorry Daddy, I was a bit preoccupied…" her tone was also surprisingly happy, was he the only one who got the gravity of the situation? "So Daddy, guess who beat me in a Pokemon battle?" She said, gesturing to Rudy. Birch looked a bit surprised, but May never lied.

He smiled and slapped Rudy on the back, making him stumble a bit. "An impressive feat, May's a pretty good trainer! I knew you were your father's son, and you've bonded with that Mudkip pretty well. Burbble jumped up onto Rudy's head, and made a pleased gurgling noise. "I was saving this for research, but in my condition I should probably stay in the lab. I want you to take this Pokedex, May helps me record Pokemon with hers and I would like you to join her." Rudy took the red device, and pointed it at Burbble. " _Mudkip, the mud fish Pokemon. It can use the fins on its head to sense vibrations of movement, making able to see without its eyes. When it sleeps it buries itself in the earth near running water."_ Rudy bent down and scratched Burbble behind the fin, then picked him up. "I will have to warn you Rudy, each Pokedex AI tends to be different and inherit certain personality traits."

Rudy pocketed the device, and May hugged him. "Wow! We're going on an adventure together, isn't that exciting? Here you're going to need these!" She handed Rudy 5 Pokeballs, which he put in his bag. "I'm gonna go pack, I'll meet you at route 101!" May said then she dashed of, leaving Rudy with professor Birch. "You should probably let your mom know you're leaving, I know she's not always all there but you should still say goodbye." Rudy sighed, and left the lab and went back to his house. Only to find her waiting outside, puking in the garden box. Rudy stayed a good two feet back till he was sure that she was done, then he helped her up and led her inside. "Rudy honey, you're back! How did it go?" She slurred out as he walked her up to his room, he laid her in his bed and covered her up. Burbble jumped up onto the bed, making sure the woman was okay. "Oh what a cute Pokemon, is he yours?" She asked, slowly losing consciousness. Rudy knelt down next to her, brushing her hair out of her face. "I have to go away for a while Mom, and I will come back. Try not to get into to much trouble." Burbble licked her face, and nuzzled her. His mom was almost asleep, but said one last thing. "Don't forget your running shoes, say hi to your Dad for me…"

And just like that she was out, he grabbed his bag, his running shoes, and he left. As he closed the door he let out a shaky breath, looking down at Burbble. "You ready buddy?" Burbble nodded, and they set off for route 101. One he was there he looked around, there was no sign of May. She must've still been at her house, so he decided to wait for her. Then he heard a growling noise, and low and behold was the same Poochyena he had beat earlier. It looked very angry, snarling at him. Burbble jumped in front of him, guarding his owner. Poochyena charged forward and tackled Burbble, he took the hit but he wasn't out yet. "Burbble use tackle!"

Burbble knocked the little dark dog down, then Rudy pulled out a Pokeball and hurled it at Poochyena. The ball hit the wild Pokemon, sealing it inside. The ball wiggled a bit, but then it clicked!

 **RUDY CAUGHT POOCHYENA!**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO NICKNAME YOUR POKEMON?**

 **AN: Hey guys, I hope you like Burbble! His trait is quirky so I'm gonna try and make him so. I'll be basing most of the Pokemon on their traits, and now for the pressing issue! What to name this Poochyena, you guys send suggestions for names. Can't wait for the next chapter, who knows what will happen? Later guys, see ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: What is up everybody it's NerdAlert, coming at ya with a brand new chapter! Now I know, I know this chapter is late as fuck. Well there's a reason, I lost my game! I had to get a new one, start a new game and make all the same choices and catch the same Pokemon. I also have been busy with two of my other stories, so I've been busy. But I finally got this one back on track and hopefully I will update this one more often. Anyway on with the story, I don't own Pokemon or the Nuzlocke rules.**

Chp3 Sir. Snarls and Bird mom

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO NICKNAME YOUR POKEMON?**

 **SIR. SNARLS**

Rudy picked up the Pokeball, and put it into his bag. "Hey Rudy!" He heard someone call, he turned around and saw May running up to him. She had a light bag, and her running shoes on as well as a bike with her. "Are you ready to go?" She asked with a smile on her face, he liked her smile… focus Rudy! "Uh, yeah! I just caught a Pokemon, actually." May gasped with excitement , bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Ooooooooo show me, show me, show me!" Rudy pulled out the ball, and tossed it to the ground. A bright flash of light exploded from the ball, revealing a Poochyena.

"May meet Sir. Snarls!" May picked up the tiny Pokemon, kissing it on the head. "Well aren't you just a cutie pie! Oh! Um… Rudy." Rudy frowned at her tone of voice, it sounded like something was wrong. "What is it? what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, she started laughing. This confused him, she took a deep breath and said through her giggling. "Rudy this Poochyena is a female!" Bursting into laughter, Rudy looked at the small Pokemon confused. "What?! How can you tell?" May just laughed harder, but said. "Well, the lack of a penis and balls kinda gave it away." she set the small Poochyena down, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Aw crap! I'll just give her another name." May shrugged, and shook her head. "Sorry Rudy, but it's Sir. Snarls for the long haul. You can only change a Pokemon's name if you visit the name rater, and he lives in Slateport City." Rudy stared at her like she was crazy, that was probably the dumbest thing he'd ever heard. "Why?" She grabbed her bike and started walking, calling over her shoulder. "Because you already nicknamed it, calling it something else will just confuse it in battle!" She just kept walking, so he ran to catch up with her. Returning , and picking up Burbble.

As they walked Rudy tried to think of something to say, but his mind just went blank. He had always had issues talking to girls, and this one seemed really nice. He didn't want to scare her off, so he thought carefully. "So, um… what do you do for fun? You know outside of Pokemon." May put a hand on her chin, thinking of her favorite activities. "Prostitution!" she said bluntly, trying to keep the straightest face possible. "What?!" When May saw his face she burst into laughter, finding it funny how gullible he was. "I'm kidding Rudy, you should have seen your face!" Rudy started laughing with her, she did get him.

"I draw in my spare time, what about you." Rudy rubbed the back of his neck, not really sure how to answer that. "I never really had spare time, my dad was never around because he was running a gym in another country. And as for my mother, well let's just say that I'm more the parent in that relationship." May looked at him sadly, he avoided her eye contact. He didn't want to be pitied, he cleared his throat and looked back at her. "That's why I accepted this offer, maybe I'll find some purpose in my life." Burbble croaked from the top of his head, he smiled and looked up at his amphibious companion.

"Hey asshole! Bring it on!" May and Rudy stopped, and looked to the right. There was a young boy wearing a t-shirt, a hat, and blue shorts. "You want a piece of this cockbite!" The kid shouted , Rudy squinted at the kid. "What's your problem?" He said, then the kid threw a rock at him. "Ow! You want to Fucking go kid!" He shouted, but then remembered May was standing there. He calmed down and turned to her. "Sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper." May shook her head, grabbing his shoulder and she said. "Don't be sorry! Show that little shit not to fuck with you!" Rudy turned to the kid, marching up to the little potty mouth. He stood a good one foot above the kid, he looked like he was around 8 or so. "Go Burbble!" The kid laughed, and pulled out a Pokeball.

"You're going to regret challenging the all powerful Calvin! Go Zigzagoon!" The spiky creature barked at Burbble, who growled back. "Burbble, use mud slap!" Burbble's tail became covered in mud, and he slammed it into the Zigzagoon's face. The Zigzagoon howled before it fell to the ground, and the youngsters Calvin called it back. "Good fight! Here's 80 Pokebucks!" Rudy stood there confused, when he didn't take the money the kid through it in his face. "Piss off you tall Fuck!" Rudy just picked up the money, and walked back over to May.

"You really are a natural when it comes to battling, you should consider challenging the Pokemon league!" Rudy thought about what she said, he had seen the league on TV but he never had a Pokemon. So he never thought about that, but now that he had Burbble he just might stand a chance. "Oh my gosh! We have to go back to route 103! I think left my trainer ID there!" May said in a panic, Rudy just nodded calmly. "Okay, let's go back and get it."

So they set off for route 103 again, passing through Oldale town and avoiding the creepy people who lived there. Once they reached the spot where she was, they started searching the tall grass. "You find anything?" She asked, Rudy just replied. "No! You sure you lost it here?" Rudy pulled back the tall grass, and was met with a shrill screech. Rudy jumped back as a Wingull started to attack him, he grabbed a Pokeball and threw it. "Go Sir. Snarls." the tiny dark dog appeared, snarling at the bird. "Use tackle!" leaped into the air, slamming its body weight into the bird.

The Wingull however recovered, and the bird growled at the small dog. Rudy grabbed a ball and threw it at the bird, it a flash of light the bird was sealed inside. The ball wriggled around a bit, but then it made a loud clicking sound.

 **RUDY CAUGHT WINGULL!**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO NICKNAME YOUR POKEMON?**

 **BIRD MOM**

Rudy picked up the ball, and rubbed his chin. "I'll call you, Bird Mom!" He said, and clipped the ball to his belt. He grabbed the other ball, and pointed it at . "Sir. Snarls return!" May then spoke up. "Bird Mom?" She asked a little confused, Rudy just said. "Watch Steven universe." Then out of the corner of his eye he saw her trainer ID, it was lodged in the Wingull's nest. "Hey May, I found it!" May rushed over and picked it up, and she sighed with relief. "Thanks Rudy, it means alot to me." Afterwards they made their way back to route 102, passing where they fought Calvin. Both speed walking so they didn't have to deal with his bullshit, but then some kid with spikey hair jumped out.

"You! You looked me in the eye! We have to battle!" Rudy groaned, and grabbed Bird Mom's ball. He threw it out, letting the bird free. "My name is Bug catcher Rick, feel the wrath of my Wurmples!" The bug catcher threw out a Wurmple, it made a clicking sound and looked up at the bird. Rudy pulled out his Pokedex, and pointed it at Bird Mom. "What moves does she have?" The Pokedex replied with. "You don't know your own Pokemon's moves? That's sad." Rudy was shocked by that response, then he remembered what Birch said about AI personalities. "Could you please just tell me!" The Pokedex sighed, how could it sigh it has no lungs!? "Your Wingull currently knows water gun and growl, knock yourself out kid." Rudy put the dex away, and pointed at the Wurmple. "Bird Mom, use water gun!"

Bird Mom opened her beak, and suddenly an orb of water began to form in the air in front of it. Once it was big enough, the orb shot forward so fast that it actually made the sound of a gun. The bullet of water hit the Wurmple, knocking it unconscious. Bug catcher Rick returned the Wurmple, then threw out another Wurmple. "Wurmple, use string shot!" The small bug shot a silky like web all over Bird Mom, this was annoying but it didn't appear to do any damage. "Bird Mom, water gun!" Bird Mom fired another water gun, throwing the caterpillar flying back. It tried to get back up, but it fell back over. Knowing he was beaten, Rick called back his Pokemon and pulled out his wallet. "You won, here's 65 Pokebucks." Rudy just accepted the money, not wanting to have it thrown in his face again. He walked away with May, following the trail.

"So do I have to accept every losers challenge, or what?" May shrugged, and smiled sympathetically at him. "I'm afraid you do, sorry." Rudy hummed in response, then out of the tall grass popped another youngster. "Hey my name's Allen, and I-" Rudy cut him off, throwing out Bird Mom and saying. "Want to battle, yeah, yeah! Let's get this over with!" May put a hand on his shoulder, and said. "I believe in you!" Rudy suddenly felt like he actually wanted to battle, he smirked as the kid threw out a Poochyena. "Bird Mom water gun!" Bird Mom opened her beak, and shot the water out hitting Poochyena in the face. But the small dog stayed up, and the youngster said. "Poochyena, use tackle!" And the small dog ran forward, jump tackling Bird Mom. But then Bird Mom let out a high-pitched screeching, emitting golden rings of light.

 **BIRD MOM LEARNED SUPERSONIC!**

The enemy Poochyena wobbled around, becoming confused. The kid shouted. "Poochyena use tackle!" The Poochyena charged forward, but it ran right past Bird Mom and ran into a large rock. The dog slumped over and fell unconscious, causing Allen to call it back. "You may have beaten my Poochyena, but let's see how you fare against this! Go Taillow!" He threw the Pokeball out, and out popped a small bird. Rudy looked down at Bird Mom, and said. "Use water gun!" Bird Mom opened her beak, and shot forth the orb of water. It struck Taillow out of the air, knocking it out immediately. The kid knew he was beat, and handed 48 Pokebucks to him. Rudy took the money, then he and May went on their way.

"You're definitely gonna take on the league, you've got talent." she said flashing him a proud smile, which made his face warm up in embarrassment. She was so nice and supportive, unlike his family. Although all he had to compare her to was a drunkerd mother and a full of himself father who was never around, so maybe May was just a normal decent person. As they walked through the grass, a young girl pointed at them from up ahead. "Hey you, battle me!" Rudy rolled his eyes and reached for his Pokeball, but she pointed at him and shouted. "Not you, you misogynistic piece of shit! Her!" May's face darkened at the comment towards Rudy, and pulled out her Treecko's Pokeball. "Bring it on bitch! Go Shrub!" Shrub appeared in a burst of light, making a low hissing noise.

The girl laughed at this, tossing her hair over her shoulder in a dramatic fashion. "How pathetic, you're so deep under his controlling thumb. Go Zigzagoon!" She threw out a pathetic looking Zigzagoon, it's quills looked like they had been plucked in several places. May's eyes widened at the sorry sight, she had never seen such poor treatment of a Pokemon. "What the hell did you do to your Pokemon!?" She practically shouted, and the girl turned her nose up in annoyance. "Not that it's any of your business, but this Zigzagoon is male!" She spat the word male as if it was gross in her mouth. "I have to exert my dominance as a woman, otherwise it won't listen to me. Now enough stalling and battle me you cu-"

A couple of minutes later, the girl named Tiana was being shoved into a police car by a blue haired woman named Jenny. She was spazzing out and screaming at the top of her lungs, making as much of a scene as possible. "You cock gobbling whore, I am a strong independent woman. You're violating my right you bitch!" The officer raised her eyebrow and stated. "You are aware that your Shroomish has been dead for weeks right?" The crazy girl stopped for a second, looking like she was thinking on those words. Maybe she finally felt remorseful Rudy thought to himself, but then she punched Jenny in the face and tried to make a run for it. Maybe not… and the officer shot her down with a taser, meanwhile May was talking with a ranger.

"Thank you very much for calling us, her Shroomish died about two weeks ago from starvation. If you hadn't called this Zigzagoon probably would have too, it's very malnourished and seems to have been plucked in several places." May nodded and handed him 65 Pokebucks, saying. "Make sure he's taken care of." The ranger smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, we take Pokemon abuse very seriously. We'll find this guy a new loving home, have a nice you two." The ranger then went over to help Jenny shove the unconscious and convulsing girl in to the car, and Rudy shook his head in confusion. May put her hands on her hips and frown as the car left, saying. "I'm all for empowering women, but that bitch was crazy."

Rudy couldn't help but agree, out of all the creepy and crazy people he'd met in this region that chick took the cake… and then fucked the cake… and then screamed at it, that poor Shroomish. He glanced at little Burbble on his shoulder and scratched his fin, hoping that he'd never lose a Pokemon. May looked down the road and saw a sign, and gestured for Rudy to follow her. When the got to the sign Rudy read it out loud, a small sense of dread coming over him. "Petalburg city, where people mingle with nature." Great, it was the town his dad worked in, which by the way wasn't a city! It had a collective three houses, a gym where his father worked, a Walmart and a Pokemon center. Granted it was more like a town than any other town he'd been to, but they called it a city.

Up ahead was a woman with brown hair, she wore a worried expression as she looked around for someone. Rudy wanted to help, but in his experience people in these towns were crazy. So hesitantly he approached the woman, May sticking close by. But before he could ask what was wrong the woman grabbed his shoulders violently, yup definitely a mistake. "Have you seen my Wally, we're moving soon and I can't find him anywhere! Verdanturf town is so much better for him, he'll be able to breathe there! Why isn't he here? Why!?" Rudy pried himself free and the woman went back to looking, as if he didn't exist.

"Well howdy kids, a fine afternoon isn't it?" An old man to the right of them said, Rudy saw the old man standing by the water and instantly didn't want to talk to him. May waved and said. "Indeed!" She then leaned in towards Rudy and whispered. "Rudy that man isn't wearing pants…" He nodded, not looking directly at the guy. "Yeah I noticed, I was just hoping I was wrong." The old man then reached into the water and pulled out a Magikarp, and May gasped in shock. "Oh my God!" She said in disgust as the man proceeded to fuck the poor fish, and Rudy grabbed her hand and dashed into the Pokemon center. "Wait, don't go!... Well at least the fish are here for me." The fish wriggled out of his hands and slipped back into the water, and the old man's head drooped. "Fuck."

 **AN: Well there you have it, I hope you all are enjoying this story. Make sure to leave a review and let me know what you think, I always appreciate the feedback. I'll see y'all in the next chapter, Cyber High-Five!**


End file.
